Dimension Decendants
by DestinyTheUnknownLombax
Summary: A crossover between 3 dimensions; Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank and Sly Cooper.
1. Dimensional Destroyers

It was one stormy night and Bentley was woken up by the thunder. Sly was out, Teasing Carmelita as he went across rooftops and Murray was asleep, he can sleep through anything. But Bentley was more conserend on Penelope.

He hopped into his wheel chair and went down the ramp towards Penelope's room. He opened the door silently, but Penelope was nowhere to be seen. Now Bentley was really worried.

"Penelope!" shouted Bentley, No reply.

Suddenly he heard crying.

"Penelope!" Bentley shouted,

He wheeled there as fast as he could to her desk.

"Bentley...?" Said Penelope, sniffling,

"Penelope, are you ok?" Asked Bentley,

"no" she said, looking very upset,

"What's Wrong?" asked Bentley,

"Look at my phone..." she sniffed,

the message on the home screen read; 'LOOK P, YOUR MECHANICS CARD IS BURNT.'

"Who is this from?" Asked Bentley,

"My mother, she wants me to b-be a lady so s-she burnt i-it" she burst into tears again.

"What?!" shouted Bentley,

At this momment in time this is happening in 2 other dimensions, In the Solana Galaxy where Ratchet and Clank are, when they had no other villans to fight they just lived a normal life until evil comes their way again, this is happening with Ratchet and Talwyn. In the Sandover Dimension, here you have Jak and Daxter, fighting criminals bla bla bla and Daxter has the same problem but with Tess. Let's get back to Bentley and Penelope then.

"Penelope, I'll get you a hot chocolate. I'll also get Sly" Said Bentley,

"Thank you"

 **Meanwhile...**

*Phone Rings*

"Oh, it's Bentley" Said Sly,

"SLY COOPER YOUR UNDER ARREST!" Shouted Carmelita,

"Gotta go Smooches, cya Later!"

 _ **Meanwhile in the Sandover Dimension...**_

Jak was resting in his bed upstairs whilst Kiera was working on something mechanical downstairs. But it was a stormy night and Daxter couldn't sleep. He went downstairs to get a cup of warm milk but he heard crying.

"Tess?" asked Daxter, worried,

"y-yes?" replied Tess in a small voice,

"Oh my gosh, Tess!" H went up to her and gave her a hug,

"Are you ok?" asked Daxter,

"No Dax, Look" she replied,

She showed him her mobile and it read; 'I WILL FIND YOU TESS, AND I WILL KILL YOU ;)'

She burst into tears again, it was also from an unknown number.

"Don't worry Tess, I'll get Jak and I'll get you a cup of coffee"

 **Meanwhile...**

*Ring Ring*

"Uh, Dax. Wassup?" Asked Jak, tiredly,

"It's Tess, come up now" Seeing as they had a third floor,

"Okay, Dax" Said Jak, As he put the phone down.

"Kiera, come up"

She laughed, he was in his pjs.

 _ **Meanwhile in the Solana Galaxy...**_

Clank was sorting out aphelion and Ratchet was sleeping downstairs on the couch when suddenly he heard a small amount of screaming. He walked down the stairs and into the living room and he looked at the clock; 10:45am! Ratchet had slept in big time, but who was crying? Talwyn!

"Tal, you ok?" he said as he walked into the kitchen,

"No, Ratchet. Look" She showed him her cell and he looked at the message on the front of the home screen, Cronk sent it, it read; 'Look Tal, Your Fathers dead'.

"Oh Tal" Said Ratchet, as he gave her a hug with tears in his eyes,

"Ratchet, He's gone" She said, hugging him back,

"I'll get Clank, But let's get you a coffee"

 **Meanwhile...**

Clank had his new nab unit so it showed a hollowgram of the person who called him.

*Nab Unit Vibrates*

"Hello Ratchet, What is wrong?" Asked Clank,

"It's Tal, Aphelion can wait." Said Ratchet,

"Okay, coming straight over" Replied Clank, as he ended the call and walked to Tal and Ratchet.

 **A/N Yass! First chapter finished, it took me ages to write up because I had to do like 3 dimesional things but now it's done! I'll try to update everyday and thanks for reading! Btw I'm doing every chapter on every dimesional view apart from a suprise soon ;) anyway MarvellousCat, Out!**


	2. Dimensional Desires and Deaths

After The incident last night with Penelope and her mechanics card Penelope, it all seemed fine until something went terribly wrong.

Whilst Penelope was making another diary entery, Murray was talking to Sly about the saltilighte dish and Bentley was trying to get a new mechanics card for Penelope.

"Hey Guys can you do me a favour?" Asked Penelope,

"Sure" all of the said together,

"Make sure no-one looks in my diary, ok?" said Penelope,

"Sure!"

"Whatevs"

"What?"

"Just make sure no-one looks in my diary, ok?" asked Penelope, politely,

"Ok" They all replied,

After Penelope went, Sly had a sneak peak into Penelope's diary.

"Sly, What the heck are you doing?" asked Bentley,

"Just Looking" Sly whispered,

"But-" Before Bentley could say anything else Sly burst out,

"She has a crush on you Bentley!" said Sly,

Bentley blushed, He had the same feelings for her, Before He could say anything in reply they all witnessed Penelope's Scream.

"Penelope!" they all shouted, as they quickly ran to the bathroom.

She was sat on the toilet lid crying.

"PP, What's Wrong?" Asked Sly,

She pointed at the message on the mirror, it read; YOUR A FAKER, GO TO DIE.

She burst into tears.

"Oh P" Said Bentley,

"Group Hug?" Asked Murray,

"Group Hug!" Said Sly,

They all had a group hug, Sly felt very Guilty about looking in Penelope's diary. .Bentley decided to Get Penelope and Him in private to ask her something.

"Penelope, I need to tell you something." Said Bentley,

"What is it Bentley?" She asked in a sweet voice,

"Ehhh... I-I love you" He said, worried she'd Reject him.

"I love you too" She replied,

 _ **Meanwhile in the Solana Dimension...**_

After the whole incident with Talwyn's Father dead was a very sad time and the funeral will take place today.

After Talwyn checked her cell and Clank checked with Ratchet if Aphelion was working, something went terribly wrong.

"Okay Guys, I'm just checking how Cronk and Zephr are, don't touch anything in my diary ok?" Talwyn Asked,

"Sure Tal" Replied Ratchet,

"Afirmative" Replied Clank,

"Okay, I'll be 2 seconds"

As Talwyn went out of the room, Captain Quark; Their Roomate, Looked in Talwyn's Diary.

"CQ, What are you doing?" Asked Ratchet,

"Talwyn, told us not too." Added Clank,

"What? She told me not to lok in my own diary?" Said Quark, Being Mistaken.

"Oh my Gosh, Ratchet! You were right! It's not mine" Said Quark,

"And?" Replied Ratchet,

"Tal Has a Crush on you!" Said Quark,

Before Ratchet could say anything they all witnessed the fate of Talwyn's scream down in the lab, They ran toward the sound. They found Talwyn lying on the floor with blood on her arm and a bloody knife on the floor

"Tal!" Shouted Ratchet and Clank,

"What happened? Why is there blood?" Asked Clank,

"*They killed Cronk and Zephr" said Talwyn,

"Who?" Asked Clank,

"Vendra Prog..." She replied,

He hugged Tal and Cried aswell as Talwyn crying, He brought Talwyn into another room.

"Talwyn. Before anything else gets in the way I just wanted to say... I love you" Said Ratchet,

"I-I Love you too. You and Clank, are all I have left now." She said,

Just before they both started crying.

 _ **Meanwhile in the Sandover Dimension...**_

After Last night when Someone wanted to kill poor Tess everything went well, until something bad happened.

"Hey Dax" Said Tess,

"Yeh Tess?" Replied Daxter,

"Can you make sure no one checks on my laptop whilst I go and ask keira about something" Said Tess,

"Sure Tess" Said Daxter,

As Tess went to go and ask Keira about the *Ottsel, whilst Daxter played games on his own laptop but Jak came in being tired and deicded to go on Tess' laptop instead of his.

"Jak... What are you doing?" Asked Daxter,

"I'm on my laptop" Replied Jak,

"No yo-" Daxter was cut of by two scream that finally woke Jak up as well as Daxter.

"Keira!" Shouted Jak,

"Tess!" Shouted Daxter,

They both ran to the lab but non of them were in there.

"They must be in the Mechanics Shed" Said Jak,

They ran down the stairs, but then they saw blood at the bottom.

"*Damas? Dead?" Said Jak and Daxter,

"Tess! Keira!" Said Daxter, Running up to them.

"What Happened?" Asked Jak,

"Damas saved us" Said Tess, upset

"When Tess was about to be killed" Said Keira,

"By who?" Asked Daxter,

"Erol" Said Tess, as she burst into tears.

"But-But-But" Mumbled Daxter,

"Dax, I think you need a lie down." Jak Advised,

"Nah Nah, I just was really familiar with that guy..." He Responded,

They were in silence until Daxter spoke up to Tess.

"Tess, I've been wanting to ask you this forever..."

"Yes Daxter?" Asked Tess,

"Will you go out with me? Asked Daxter,

"Yes!"

 **A/N Whoo Hoo! Chapter 2 finished! You know the '*'s ext to some of the sentences? I'll tell you what they mean now:**

 ***They killed Cronk and Zephr = Cronk and Zephr actually get killed by Vendra Prog in Ratchet and Clank: Nexus.**

 ***Damas?Dead?= Damas does get killed in Jak 3**

 **thanks for the support,**

 **I don't own any of the characters at all the rights go to the owners!**

 **Have a good day, Chapter 3 will be up soon ;)**

 **MarvellousCat, OUT!**


	3. Dimensional Disasters

After Yesterday, Everything went well, Penelope was a little ill because she caught a cold from Carmelita.

"Poor You, Penelope!" Said Murray, "Catching a Cold from Carmelita" added Murray,

"I know" She sniffled,

"Hey P" said Sly, "Bentley's out. You doing ok?" Asked Sly,

"Yeah, Nothing bad I suppose." She replied,

"Hey Sly..." She said,

"Yeah" He Replied,

"Do you think there's another world out there? Like other people like us? Doing the same thing?" Asked Penelope,

"Possibly, Shall we find out?" Questioned Sly,

"Oh My Gosh, Yes!" She said,

"Come one then!" Sly Said,

Penelope got of the 'Bed-Couch' and followed Sly to the lab and saw a unignited silver portal.

"Wow Sly! How long did it take to get?" Asked Penelope,

"Well let's just say I stole it" Sniggered Sly,

"Weldone Bud" she replied,

"Let's Ignite it!" they both shouted, they quietly got some parts for the ignition and got everything ready for it. including cool hover boards.

"Okay P, You ready?" Asked Sly,

"Ready as I'll ever be" Replied Penelope,

They placed the Portal Reactor on the Portal and it lit up.

"Hey Sly?" Said Penelope,

"Yeah P?" Asked Sly,

"What if we didn't go through the portal, but we'll see what's coming through it?" Asked Penelope,

"Yeah, that would be more ideal..." Sly Laughed,

"Then Let's Wait" Said Penelope,

 _ **Meanwhile in the Sandover Dimension...**_

It was a lovely afternoon in the Sandover Village when something appeared that was unusual that Keira Spotted and Jak and Daxter went to check it out.

"Hey Dax, You comin'?" Asked Jak,

"Don't tell me that you found a whatchamacallit pool that turned me into an Ottsel?" He Asked,

"Keira said it was some sort of Portal" Said Jak,

"Fine" Said Daxter,

They walked down the the portal and Jak asked Daxter something.

"Hey what's up with you today, Dax?" Asked Jak,

"I don't know Jak, I'm just worried about Tess..." He Sighed,

"Hey don't worry bud, We're here. Let's go ad check out that portal" Said Jak,

"Okay" Replied Daxter,

They walked over to the portal and talked about how Jak nearly got eaten by a fish.

"Oh yeah! Ha Ha!" Laughed Daxter,

"Well , Were Here" Said Jak,

The Portal was at the south end of The Village By the Beach and the Eco Power Station.

"Hey can you see that?" Asked Daxter,

"See what?" Asked Jak,

"A Human sized Mouse and A Racoon-Thingie sleeping?" Replied Daxter,

That was Penelope and Sly.

"All I see is a Dark Abyss" Said Jak,

"And I'm Going through it!" Shouted Daxter, as He Jumped in.

"Wait Dax!" Jak shouted, as he jumped in after his Ottsel Friend, then The Portal Closed.

They both Tumbled and Rumbled th ground as they fell through the closing Portal just before Daxter had completely Turned it off by falling on it and jamming it.

"Daxter!" He shouted,

But someone heard him, They heard stomping down the stairs. They had to hide but how? Luckily Jak spotted two boxes that they both could fit in. He grabbed his best friend by the tail and pulled him into the box just before the stomping stopped.

"Penelope?! Sly?!" Said A Big voice,

"Uh What? Oh Murray!" Said Sly,

"PP! Wake Up!" Said Sly, as he shook Penelope into waking up.

"Uh Sly What?!" Said Penelope, "What The Heck happened to the portal?" Asked Penelope,

"Maybe Aliens Turned it off and Jammed it." Said Sly, Teasingly,

With those words Murray was out the room as fast as a lightning Bolt.

"Well that's Murray gone" Said Penelope,

"Let's find these 'Alien Life Forms'" Said Sly,

They scouted the area, no sign of them anywhere.

"Come out, Come out wherever you are!" Said Sly,

Daxter Stupidly obeyed and came out of the box. Jak grabbed his tail and they both fell face first onto the floor with Penelope and Sly staring at them.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?!" Said Daxter,

 _ **Meanwhile in the Solana Dimension...**_

"Unknown Hybrid Detected" Shuttered Aphelion,

Aphelion was a Lombaxian ship Ratchet and Clank found on a deserted Lombaixan Island where there was a Crack in Time with Alister Azimuth.

"Where to Aphelion?" Asked Ratchet,

"Planet Earth" Aphelion Replied,

"What Type of Hybrid?" Asked Clank,

"Otter/Weasel" Said Aphelion

"Planet Earth here we come!" Ratchet wooed,

They all arived at Planet Earth Just before dawn.

"Okay, Aphelion. Location?" Asked Ratchet,

"Paris" Wooed Aphelion,

"You and Talwyn should go there!" Said Clank,

"It is the land of Love!" Aphelion Added,

"Okay, Okay! Miss Pilot, Take us to Paris" Said Ratchet,

Aphelion Flew down to the atmosphere, But it was pretty tight to get through.

"Wow... This is a really tight atmosphere." Said Ratchet, Pulling down the handles the furthest it could go.

"I'm Overheating.." Shuddered Aphelion,

"Just keep going, Aphelion..." Said Ratchet, Pressing the backup buttons,

"It won't work! I can't place a backup Engine!" Shook Aphelion,

"Oh no." Clank and Ratchet shuddered,

Before they knew it they we're both screaming and then there was a thud and everything went black.

"What the heck was that?!" Asked Penelope, "Sly, Will you go and check on the roof?" Asked Penelope,

"Sure thing PP" Said Sly, Climbing up the side of the building, where the ladders are.

"and who are you?" Asked Penelope, Aiming at Daxter.

"My name is Daxter AKA Orange Lightning!" Shouted The Orange Ottsel,

"Lemme Guess, A Hyrbid of a Weasel and a Otter?" Asked Penelope,

"Wow Your Good" Said Daxter,

"Yeah, I'm a Mechanic/Scientist." Penelope Blushed,

"And who are you?" Asked Penelope, Aiming at Jak,

"My name is Jak" Said The Long eared Human,

"Where did you come from?" Asked Penelope,

"We come from Sandover Village" Said Daxter,

"Ok, Nice to meet you!" Said Penelope, Smiling.

Then Sly Came down.

"Uh P, We have some unexpected Visitors" Said Sly, biting his bottom lip.

"Status?" Asked Penelope,

"Alive but Un Concious." Said Sly,

"Let me look. Jak, Dexter. Come with us." Said Penelope,

"It's Daxter!" Shouted Daxter,

"Whatever..." Said Penelope,

They all climbed up the Ladder at the side of the building and when they got to the top their jaws dropped.

They saw a Ship with 2 Citizens in it. But not like they've seen before.

"ALIEEENNNSS!" Shouted Daxter, and he hid behind Jak, they all laughed.

"Let's check out this Spaceship." Said Sly,

They walked up to the unknown spaceship and forcibly opened the non-transparent glass then they saw a cat/lion and a robot with a crushed arm.

"Quick! Get the ship, The cat thing and the robot inside! It's 'bout to rain" Shouted Sly,

Penelope carried the Robot, Jak carried the Cat thing and There was a special way where the ship could go, they had ordered a new Helicopter hadn't arived yet. They put the lion/cat next to the Radiator and covered it with a blanket, they put the robot on the mechanic operating sector and fixed him up giving him a new arm. And Sly was checking on the spaceship

"Hey P" Said Sly,

"Yeah Sly?" Asked Penelope,

"This is a Lombaxian Ship" Said Sly,

"Let me search that up..." Said Penelope,

After 5 hours of searching and eating they couldn't find anything to fix the ship.

"That Cat like thing _**must**_ be A Lombax!" Said Sly,

Then there was a cough and a bleep.

"What where am I?" Asked The Lombax,

"Ratchet?" Called the Robot, with his new arm.

"Clank? Clank!" Said Ratchet, as he got up.

"Ratchet!" Clank Said, as they hugged.

"Um Hellooo? We're here too!" Said Daxter.

 **A/N Hellooo Everybody!**

 **I've finally completed chapter 3 and It's Awesome! Am I right?! Anyway this took ages to write and I hope you Favorite and Review so I can carry on writing! Chapter 4 coming out soon :D Thanks for reading and I'll see you all later. Byyeyeyeeeyeyeyeyyeyeyey :D**


	4. Dimensional Downers

"Wait, What?!" Ratchet Said, All confused as he fell backwards.

"Who are you?" Asked Ratchet, Rubbing his head,

"Penelope, This is Sly, Jak and Daxter" Said The Mutant Mouse,

"What are we doing here? May I ask" Asked Clank,

"You May, Your Lombaxian Ship Dectected Daxter as an Unknown Hybird" Exaplained Sly,

"Oh Yeah..." Said Ratchet, Looking Blank,

"Now's not the time. We need to figure out why you pairs came here!" Said Penelope,

"Who are you Again?" Said Daxter, Butting in,

"Ratchet the Lombax and Clank or XJ0-461" Explained Ratchet,

"That's Confusing..." Said Daxter, Confused.

"Why did you come here, Daxter, Jak?" Asked Penelope,

"*Keira, My Girlfriend. Decided to tell us that there was a portal on the south end of Sandover and Daxter Decided to Jump through it so I jumped after him and he Jammed the portal..." Explained Jak,

"Daxter!" Shouted Everyone,

"So Ratchet, Clank. Tell us your story." Said Penelope, Getting comfy.

"Well it all started when Clank was being made and I was working on my escape pod and he crashed down so I decided to look after him until he woke up. We became best friends from then and he saved my life as the 'time keeper' when I was trying to find my race. After Vendra Prog got put in jail we decided to live a normal life until tonight where Aphelion detected the Hybrid as unknown so we crashed down in the the 'Earths' Atmosphere and we came here" Expalined Ratchet,

"Wow... The Lombaxian Race." Wooed Penelope,

"Ahem. We can't fix your ship without one part, Ratchet." Said Sly,

"Wait Whadaya Mean?" Said Ratchet Shocked,

"We need a part that is from..." Said Sly,

"From Who?" Said Ratchet, Worried

"Vendra Prog and Neftin." Said Penelope,

Ratchet at this moment was shocked. Clank was worried, would he have to go through the rift again? This was the most strangest moment of their life. and it was about to get worse.

Ratchet's Vision was blurring when Sly shouted him.

"Dude!"

"Ratchet!"

"Uh huh?" Said Ratchet, Having a headache.

"Oh Guy, You fainted" Expalined Jak,

"I'm just worried Aphelion will never work again" Expalined Ratchet, Nearly Crying.

"Don't worry Ratchet, We'll find a way to get Aphelion working, and to get all our lives back to normal." Said Clank,

"Okay Bud, Let's Get to work" Said Ratchet, wiping hisn tears away.

 **A/N Sorry this was such a short chapter guys. I wanted to leave the time travelling to a more epic chapter ;) Yasss! Even though it was small, Save the big moments to the big chapters!**

 **MarvellousCat, Out! BYEYEYEYEYYEYEYE**


End file.
